Forgotten
by greenparfait
Summary: Karena Nagisa tidak salah. Sejak awal, ini semua salah Karma.
**Forgotten by Ave7**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

 **OOC**

* * *

Pintu itu terbuka.

Alas dari sepatu hitam itu menyentuh lantai-bukan lagi tanah. Tubuhnya yang kecil pula memasuki zona beratap genting, bukan lagi langit berawan. Koridor hening langsung saja menyapanya, membuat kaki itu kembali melangkah. Ia mencari sesuatu, tapi matanya tak perlu mengedar lagi. Dia sudah tahu-bahkan dengan sangat baik-di mana yang dicarinya itu berada.

Pintu berlapiskan warna cokelat. Dia tahu, seseorang yang dicarinya ada di balik pintu ini. Tangan memutar kenop, gaya dorong diberikannya dalam jumlah kecil, namun tetap ruang itu terbuka.

"Kau lama sekali, Nagisa" Suara yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Memanggil namanya.

"Yah, kau memanggilku tiba-tiba, Karma. Pukul lima sore, huh?" Dia balik mengeluarkan suara. Dengan pencahayaan yang cukup ini, terlihat sudah yang dicari-cari.

"Itu salahmu, Nagisa. Salahmu. Bahkan sampai pukul lima sore ini, semua masih saja salahmu! Kenapa kau belum menyadarinya?" Lebih tinggi beberapa belas sentimeter dengan dirinya, serta lebih gemuk darinya. Pria yang sudah dilabelinya sebagai sahabat itu berdiri pada jarak lima meter di hadapannya.

Dia tidak mengerti. Seberapapun orang-orang menyuruhnya untuk jenius, dia tetap tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Bibirnya perlahan terbuka, "Apa maksudmu, Karma? Aku tak ingat melakukan apapun yang mungkin dapat membuatmu marah. Setidaknya akhir-akhir ini"

"Kejamnya.." Pria itu mendecih pelan, "Kalau begitu, tutup pintu itu, Nagisa"

Kepalanya sedikit memutar, mata melirik kecil pada pintu yang baru saja dibukanya. Bingung masih menguasainya, tapi tangan tetap saja menutup pintu-menuruti kata pria di ujung lima meter sana.

"Dan tetap pada jarak itu. Biarkan lima meter ini tetap ada" Pria itu kembali menuturkan titah sepihak. Dan dia tetap saja menurutinya.

"Karma, apa yang terjadi?" Mata miliknya kembali menatap dalam pada sang pria di ujung lima meter. Sungguh, ia tak bisa menemukan alasan apapun.

"Setelah ini, apapun yang kulakukan, jangan kau sangkal. Bagaimanapun, sudah kubilang, kan? Ini semua salahmu" Kaki pria itu mulai melangkah, bukan ke arahnya. Lima meter masih menjadi jarak. Hingga disadarinya bahwa cahaya telah meredup.

"Kenapa kau matikan lampunya?" Dia berkata cepat. Masih bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas sang pria yang tengah berjalan ke tempatnya semula itu. Jendela masih membiarkan cahaya mengisi ruang.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan, Nagisa? Ini semua salahmu" Pria itu membuka kotak pada meja di samping, "Tangkap"

"Li-lilin?" Tangannya menangkap cepat pada benda yang dilempar oleh sang pria. Begitupula dengan benda kedua yang dilempar padanya, "Korek api? Apa maksud-"

"Nyalakan lilinnya, kemudian akan kuhapus jarak lima meter ini" Pria yang masih berdiri pada jarak lima meter darinya itu tersenyum.

"Ba-baiklah" Ragu mengisi niatnya, tapi tetap saja api kecil menyala di atas lilin yang dipegangnya. Dari sudut matanya yang tengah menunduk, pria itu melangkah.

Jarak lima meter itu perlahan terhapus.

Hingga satu meter sisa jarak di antara mereka, pria itu berhenti, "Ulurkan tanganmu, Nagisa" Hening dibiarkan pria itu tercipta sejenak, "Tentu saja beserta lilinnya"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Karma?" Dia dapat melihat wajah pria itu mendekat pada lilin yang digenggamnya.

Tidak. Dia masih belum mengerti.

Bahkan hingga lilin itu padam oleh hembusan sengaja dari pria pada jarak satu meter di hadapannya, dia masih tidak mengerti.

"Bahkan hingga lilin ini kupadamkan, semua masih menjadi salahmu, Nagisa" Kecewa menjadi hal yang terukir pada wajah pria di hadapannya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, Karma"

"Bahkan hingga sekarang, kau belum mengucapkannya? Tidak. Lupakan tentang ucapan. Kau bahkan tidak mengingatnya?!" Suara dari pria pada satu meter di hadapannya itu meninggi.

Dia tertegun. Masih dengan semua tanda tanya yang memenuhi kepalanya.

"Bahkan, tak hanya kau! Semua orang melupakannya! Tak ada yang mengucapkannya padaku. Kata-kata yang seharusnya banyak kudengar hari ini, tak terucap sekalipun dari mulutmu! Ini semua salahmu!"

Begitu. Dia mulai menyadarinya. Tapi itu adalah hal yang salah. Pria itu salah paham.

"Karma.. Jangan-jangan.."

"KAU BARU MENYADARINYA?!"

Napas pria itu terengah-engah. Dia tahu pria itu tengah marah.

"Se-selamat.. Ulang tahun, Karma" Meski mengatakannya, dia hanya menunduk. Baju yang dipakainya diremas, dia cemas.

"Kau mengatakannya sekarang. Akhirnya kau mengatakannya. Tapi semua kata-kata itu tak lagi indah seperti seharusnya!" Pria itu kembali meninggikan suara.

"Bukan begitu, Karma" Dia mencoba untuk menyangkal, kali ini. Dia harus meluruskan semuanya. Pria itu salah paham.

"Apanya?! Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa semua ini adalah bagian dari rencana kejutanmu? Jangan bercanda! Ini bahkan sudah lewat pukul lima sore! Bahkan jika rencana itu benar adanya, tak mungkin lagi terasa indah"

"Dengarkan dulu! Kau salah paham!" Dia harus meluruskan semuanya. Ini semua bukanlah salahnya.

"Salah paham?! Sudah kubilang jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Karma! Memangnya kau pikir hari apa sekarang, hah?!" Dia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia tak boleh menahannya sama sekali. Ini semua bukan salahnya.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?! Jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu! Aku tak mungkin melupakan hari kelahiranku sendiri! Ini hari Senin, dua puluh lima Desember. Mau bicara apa lagi kau?"

Benar. Akhirnya dia mengerti. Sejak awal, ini semua salah pria itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin hari Minggu itu hilang, Karma?!" Dia akan terus mengatakannya. Karena ini memang bukan salahnya.

"Apa maksudmu hah?! Oh, kau terlalu bersenang-senang di hari Minggu, dan kau melupakan hari Senin ini? Bilang saja kau lupa hari ulang tahunku!"

Pria itu masih saja salah paham. Tapi pria itulah yang salah, bukan dia. Ini semua bukan salahnya.

"Menurutmu, kapan terakhir kali kita menonton drama psikologi di televisi?" Dia merendahkan suaranya. Tapi tetap semua ini bukan salahnya. "..bersama-sama" Dia melanjutkan.

"Hah? Apa hubungannya-" Pria itu mendecih pelan. Pria itu tidak mengerti. "Baiklah, kita berdua, menonton drama psikologi bersama-sama. Itu adalah kemarin malam. Aku bukan sepertimu yang melupakan hal seperti itu, ya, Nagisa"

Pria itu masih tidak mengerti. Pria itu belum mengerti.

"Kau.. apa kau belum mengerti, Karma?" Dia tahu. Bukan dia yang tidak mengerti. Sedari awalpun, pria itu yang tidak mengerti.

"Tu-tunggu. Drama psikologi.. Jangan-jangan.."

"...kau baru menyadarinya?"

Dia mengerti. Pria itu tidak mengerti. Kalimat-kalimat yang mereka ucapkan itu terbalik. Karena yang mengerti bukan pria itu. Dialah yang mengerti.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin.."

Bahkan hingga pria itu mengerti. Hingga llilin yang telah padam itu dia jatuhkan ke lantai. Ini semua bukan salahnya.

"Drama psikologi. Drama psikologi itu hanya tayang pada hari Sabtu, Karma"

Bahkan hingga lutut dari pria itu menyentuh lantai. Semua ini salah pria itu.

"Ja-jadi.. hari ini.."

"Minggu, dua puluh empat Desember"

 **-OWARI-**

 **Yosh! Ff pertama di Ffn ini akhirnya selesai!**

 **Ah, saya author baru di sini.. Ya meskipun udah lama menjelajah sih :v Karna saya hanyalah seorang wanita usia 13 yang doyan Jepang, mohon bantuannya! ^^**

 **Btw Ff ini versi KaruNagi dari Ff saya yang YamaChii *nah loh siapa itu* jadi kalo nemu jangan heran XD**

 **Dan karena saya ga pandai ngomong, jadi saya akhiri saja XD**

 **RnR?**


End file.
